This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Collection of X-ray diffraction data on multiple protein-ligand complexes. These proteins are drug targets related to multiple diseases. The data collected will be used to determine the detailed interactions between the protein and ligand in aid of structure-based drug design.